It is often desirous to know one's specific location. This is particularly true of military personnel. GPS devices are well known and used in this capacity. Unfortunately, a GPS unit is typically another item which must be carried and can be misplaced or lost. Furthermore, when an individual's hands are occupied, something must be dropped in order to employ a GPS unit. In combat situations, releasing a weapon may put the combatant at a disadvantage.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a butt stock which contains a GPS unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a GPS unit which can be used while maintaining a hold on a weapon.